Music:Request an Artist
Symbols/Numbers A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Compilations ---- For artists that use proper names, search for last name. ex: Jim Guthrie, search for Guthrie For artists that use proper names, but are actually groups, search first letter in name. ex: Jennifer Gentle, search for Jennifer Ignore The at the beginning of the artists name. ex: The Black Keys, search for Black # A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S S Sa-Ra Creative Partners Sage Francis Sananda Maitreya Sans Le Sysreme Heidi Saperstein Saturday Looks Good to Me Savath & Savalas Say Hi to Your Mom Ulrich Schnauss Scientific American Scientist Scissor Sisters The Sea and Cake Seachange Secret Mommy Set Fire to Flames The Shalabi Effect William Shatner Shesus The Shins Matthew Shipp Shipping News Sightings Sigur Ros The Six Parts Seven Sixtoo Sizzla Skeletons & the Girl-Faced Boys Skopic Skywave Sleater-Kinney Slicker Slint The Smashing Pumpkins The Smiths Snapcase SNMNMNM Snowglobe Soft Machine Soiled Doves Sole Soledad Brothers Son, Ambulance Rob Sonic Sonic Youth Sons & Daughters Sorry About Dresden Soul Position Soweto Kinch Sparta Spiritualized Spoon Spring Heel Jack Squarepusher Stark Reality The Starlite Desperation Stars The Starvations The Static Age Stereolab Stetasonic Joe Strummer & the Mescaleros Sufjan Stevens The Streets The Strokes Styrofoam Subtitle Subtle subtractiveLAD Suicide Summer at Shatter Creek Sunshine The Sunshine Fix Super Furry Animals Supersystem SWANS Swayzak Rob Swift The Sword T Talkdemonic Tarwater Team Shadetek John Tejada Telefon Tel Aviv Telephone Jim Jesus Temper Temper Thavius Beck Themselves The Thermals These Arms are Snakes Thieves Kevin Tihista's Red Terror Tiny Silver Hammers To Rocco Rat Amon Tobin Mia Doi Todd Tokyo Sex Destruction Tortoise Tosca Town and Country Trans Am Transistor Transistor Treasure State Tristeza Turing Machine Tussle TV on the Radio Twilight System Dub Sound System Two if by Sea Two Lone Swordsmen U Ulysses The Unicorns V Manuel Valera Van Hunt John Vanderslice The Vanishing Vast Aire Velvet Underground Via Satellite Vietnam Viktor Vaughn Vincent & Mr. Green Volcano, I'm Still Excited!! The Von Bondies The VSS W The Walkmen The Watchers We Versus the Shark The Weathermen Weevil Weird War WeSafari While Whirlwind Heat T.H. White White Magic White Mud Free Way The White Stripes Why? Wilco Wildchild Wiley Saul Williams Brian Wilson Gary Wilson The Winter Pageant Wire Wolf Parade Woven Hand Wu-Tang Clan X Xiu Xiu XRXBX Y Rachael Yamagata Yeah No Yeah Yeah Yeahs Yesterday's New Quintet Yo La Tango Yohimbe Brothers James Yorkston & the Athletes Young People Your Enemies' Friends Z Zap Mama Zero 7 ZZZZ Compilations Acoustic Brazil Hello Sir Records Three Band Split Fat Possum Records Not the Same Old Blues Crap Vol. 3 Flameshovel Fall 2004 Monsters of Morr Music Scenes from the X-Ray Cafe Vol. 1 Semper Satago Universal Message Vol. 3 West4East Vol. 1 World Psychedelic Classics 3